


Horizons

by arusenuu



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusenuu/pseuds/arusenuu
Summary: "Here, in a city of lies, you...are the biggest liar of all." - Kadir 'Rais' Sulaiman.Shallow hated this life of lies. A sentient aware of the pain people hold on their heart. Wishing he could relieve it, and keep a clean consciousness. But when you are in between, saving one part often means hunting the other down...





	Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Shallow is the name of a sentient Volatile who protects a Nest of infected. Being sentient allows him to feel like a human would, leading him to do inconsiderate acts such as trying to save both the members of his Nest and Survivors he can meet during the day. But like all sentients, once sun is set, he loses all control over his human side and reverts back into a Volatile.

He couldn’t fail them. Night was coming alarmingly fast, and he was standing there, watching the sunset. They all did it, slowly slipping into that cursed skin they had...Into that cursed fate they were prisoners of.  
He didn’t want to be there. He hadn’t need to do that before a while, but he already missed the cell he used to lock himself in. He wanted to be everywhere right now, but outside of the Nest.

But...his people were starving. And he needed to hunt for them.

Oh, he hated it. Hated that twist of fate that rendered them all hunters of what they were before. He wanted to protect them all, human, infected, that didn’t matter to him. And he did sometimes help survivor out, so they could get crates or reach safe zones.  
But he also had to help his ill people.

That meant hunt something he also sworn to protect.

 

“ **_Will it be alright? Will_ ** _you_ **_be?_ ** ”

 He looked to his partner’s eyes. Knew what they said.

 

“ **_It’ll have to be. We cannot do otherwise._ ** ”

 His own eyes said a hurtful truth, a truth that fell hard on his partner’s face, who looked even more worn out, scars, bruises and many bleeding wounds not helping the picture.

The Sky was almost black now, and he let go of his robe and mask, a bitter taking care of them. The night was chill, but that didn’t matter. His blood would soon boil in unison with the others on this night of hunt.

He stretched his jaw, growling lightly.

A hand rubbed his scarred shoulder and he turned back. They were a dozen, maybe more.  
He wanted to tell them, _do not hurt the young ones, do not kill the children, spare the wives, spare the mothers…_

But he knew that he too would lose himself to these cursed instincts as soon as the Sun would die. That once the night begins, flesh isn’t anything else than flesh.  
Fist tightening, he looked back at the Sky. The sun wasn’t here anymore, its last beam disappearing behind the tall buildings of Harran.

The city was plunged in complete Darkness.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Brecken you need to come back! The Nightmares are awake!”  
The woman and her thick accent had a gift at stressing him out. She always made the situation looks worse than it really was.

“Jade sun just set, it’s gonna be a while before those infected know about it and decide to get out of their lair…” Brecken tried a laugh, not really convinced by his own theory.

“No no no, that’s the thing! Zere believes they know when night starts, as if they had some sort of...some sort of internal clock or something...You must get back here fast! What will we say to the others if something happens to you?! What will I tell Rahim?”

“Jade calm down, you won’t have to tell them anything alright? Listen, the biggest Nest is at the other end of the city, before they make it there, I have way enough time to grab these crates, come back and even break a few skulls on the way, alright?”  
No, really. He wasn’t sure that things would happen as he said them. Not sure at all, even.

These Infected...They’re fast. Incredibly fast.  
  
  
"Uh...fine. But I swear if something happens to you, I'll kill you, hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...I do..."

Brecken looked at the blueish smoke of the airdrop. No UV lights to cover that one… Okay. Okay, maybe the situation wasn't that good. Maybe Jade was right. Fuck, what if she was?!  
He didn't wait for her to call him again, taking the crates and running as fast as he could. At least if he died on the way, Rais wouldn't get them. Or he would have to get his men pry it open from his dead hands, hah.  
Or maybe undead hands, rather.

His watch stopped ticking, and a quiet beeping sound echoed in his ears. A chore of screams tore in the sky, as the watch’s screen displayed a single message:

 

[Night is Coming]


End file.
